Sekuel
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: Sebuah kelanjutan kisah yang ingin kulalui denganmu. EXO Sehun - Luhan


**Title** **:** **Sekuel**

 **Genre** **:** **Romance**

 **Rating** **:** **T**

 **Lenght** **:** **Oneshoot**

 **Cast** **:** **EXO Sehun - Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pernah membaca sebuah kata-kata. Kata-kata yang rasanya cukup menggambarkan keinginan terpendamku.

"Kita masih dua tokoh yang berseberangan buku. Barangkali kita pernah menetap dalam satu toko, berteduh dalam satu perpustakaan, bersanding pada satu meja. Tapi kita masih tetap tokoh pada dua buku. Mari selesaikan tugas kita, sambil terus berdo'a semoga Sang Penulis Karya memang menyatukan kita pada sequel selanjutnya."

Sebuah cerita untukmu sequelku.

_Mirror_

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Hari ini, Luhan pergi ke kantor seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa terlihat darinya. Ia seperti orang biasa pada umumnya yang berusaha menjalani hidup layaknya air mengalir tenang. Ya mungkin seperti itulah yang ada di benak orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Namun pada kenyataanya, tak ada yang benar-benar paham akan dirinya. Selama ini ia telah banyak menyimpan rasa yang makin bertambah dihatinya. Ya hatinya. Ia akan terlihat sangat berbeda disana. Gejolak dihatinya membuat pusaran airnya sendiri melawan arah. Rasa yang lama tertahan pada sosok sang mantan kekasih masih belum pudar, justru makin meningkat debitnya. Menyebabkannya tak pernah beranjak maju dan meninggalkan hatinya dibelakang seraya ia melangkahkan tubuhnya untuk maju menjalani hidup.

 _'Aku merindukanmu.'_

Entah sudah sesering apa kalimat itu Luhan rapalkan dibatinnya saat teringat sosok sang mantan. Terkadang tanpa sadar, menuliskannya pada sebuah kertas dan berakhir merobeknya. Lalu membuangnya bersama bungkus permen dan tisu bekas pada keranjang sampah dibawah meja kerjanya.

Sehun. Luhan sangat merindukannya. Sehun, sang mantan kekasih yang sikapnya justru lebih kejam dari musuh.

 _'Mungkin pada dasarnya diantara kalian memang ada yang belum terselesaikan.'_. Itulah kalimat Kyungsoo saat Luhan kembali bercerita seputar mimpinya yang sudah beberapa kali secara tiba-tiba mendatangkan bayangan Sehun lagi.

Ya memang ada! Dan laki-laki itu biangnya. Laki-laki yang seenak jidat pergi tanpa memberikan ending yang jelas pada cerita mereka.

Ingin rasanya Luhan mendatangi rumahnya. Atau sekedar mengajaknya mengobrol duluan. Tapi nyali Luhan tidak sekuat tampang sok tegar nya. Rasa takut akan diabaikan masih berhasil mengancamnya dan jika nanti Sehun mengunfollow serta mengunfriend akun sosial media nya bagaimana? Tidak, Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi :(

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Masih bolehkan aku merindukannya?'_ batin Sehun bertanya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Sehun mencoba kembali menenangkan perasaannya. Sudah dua hari ini dirinya kembali mengingat Luhan. Mengingat mantan kekasihnya yang dulu itu.

 _'Aku penasaran, sudah seberapa banyak dia berubah sekarang ya?_ ' batinnya lagi. Padahal ditangannya kini terpampang ponsel berlayar 5,5inch yang tengah membuka akun sosial media milik Luhan. Menampilkan fotonya yang tampak membelakangi kamera _. 'Sudah setinggi apa dia? Dulu dia hampir sepantar denganku.'_

Katakanlah Sehun memang egois. Karena dirinyalah yang dulu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan, meniggalkannya, menjauhinya seolah Luhan tak pernah berarti apa-apa untuknya.

Namun lihatlah sekarang. Dirinya justru merindukan mantan kekasihnya. Mantan kekasih yang baru disadarinya ternyata sangat peduli padanya. Ya dulu Sehun benci sifat Luhan yang melarangnya bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tapi kini ia sadar kalau itu Luhan lakukan demi kebaikannya sendiri. Mengingat teman-temannya dulu memang berkelakuan jauh dari kata baik.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Luhan. Bisakah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memasuki gedung kantornya dengan lesu. Semalam dirinya tidak bisa tidur. Matanya sangat mengantuk. Rasanya AC di kantor ini benar-benar mengundang jiwa tukang tidurnya. "Cepatlah sore." ucapnya sambil menyalakan komputernya.

"Selamat pagi!" seru Minseok bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Pagi hyung." jawab Luhan yang diimbuhi dengan menguap.

"Mengantuk Lu?" tanya Minseok. Mejanya berada didepan meja Luhan ngomong-ngomong.

Luhan mengangguk. "Sangat! Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau ini. Sarapan dulu. Lalu kau bisa minum kopi agar tidak mengantuk lagi."

"Iya hyung sebentar. Aku mau mengecek email dulu." jawab Luhan. Kemudian dirinya larut dalam inbox email yang baru ditinggal semalam saja sudah menumpuk.

Luhan senang memiliki kesibukan yang membuatnya lupa tentang Sehun atau masalah kehidupannya yang lain. Walau terkadang dirinya juga jenuh dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya masih lebih baik ketimbang tidak memiliki kesibukan apapun.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun bukanlah seorang pekerja kantoran. Terakhir ia mencoba melamar pekerjaan di sebuah stasiun tv. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungn belum berpihak padanya. Sehingga Ia memilih kembali berkutat dengan usaha kuliner yang Ia kembangkan bersama teman-teman kuliahnya di Itaewon. Walau baru merintis, tapi usahanya lumayan menghasilkan.

"Sehun-a, kau jadi pergi hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Semalam dirinya menginap di apartemen Sehun.

"Jadi. Kenapa?"

"Jangan lupa membeli pesananku ya. Hehe..."

Sehun berdecih. "Aku tidak janji." ucapnya sebelum dirinya memilih mandi.

 _'Semoga keberuntungan ada pada ku hari ini'_ harapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungguh rasa kantuk ini tidak bisa Luhan tahan lagi. Padahal segelas kopi sudah tandas olehnya. 'Mengantuk itu obatnya memang hanya tidur.'

"Hyung aku istirahat duluan ya. Mataku berat sekali." ucap Luhan.

Minseok menatap jam dinding sekilas. Sudah jam 11.15 siang. "Hm... Pergilah. Kantung matamu besar sekali."

Segera saja Luhan menyambar dompet dan ponselnya. Ia lalu berjalan cepat ke toilet hanya untuk sekedar mencuci mukanya agar terlihat sedikit lebih segar. Kemudian berjalan cepat keluar gedung kantornya menuju cafe milik Kyungsoo.

Krincing...

"Selamat datang!" seru suara Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie aku mau yang seperti biasa ya. Mataku berat sekali." ucap Luhan yang sudah mirip seperti orang mengigau sambil berjalan ke meja favoritnya.

"LUHAN!" seru Kyungsoo heboh. Dirinya bahkan terdengar berlari menghampiri Luhan. "Haish kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang."

"Aku mengantuk Kyung. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar." ucap Luhan. Sekali lagi Luhan menguap.

"Tadi Sehun kesini." ucap Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Luhan membuka matanya lebar.

"A-APA?"

"Iya tadi dia kesini. Aku ingat foto yang pernah kau tunjukan padaku. Dan saat memesan tadi dia memang memakai nama Oh Sehun untuk ditulis pada gelasnya."

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Kyungie? Atau aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Detik selanjutnya Luhan menampar pipinya sendiri. "Aaww..."

"Yak! Kau ini. Pipimu merah kan." ucap Kyungsoo seraya ikut mengusap pipi Luhan. "Aku serius Lu. Aku ingat betul foto yang pernah kau tunjukan. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip. Hanya saja rambutnya yang berbeda sekarang."

"L-lalu d-dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Luhan gugup. Tanpa sadar tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Dia sudah pergi. Sekitar lima menit yang lalu."

Luhan berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Mendorong kursinya kasar. Lalu berlari keluar. "Kemana? Kearah mana Kyungie?"

"Aku tidak tahu Lu. Aku tidak memperhatikan kemana arahnya." jawab Kyungsoo merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Dia kemana Kyungsoo? Kearah mana?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Lu." panggil Kyungsoo. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Luhan. "Maaf. Aku sungguh tidak memperhatikan. Maafkan aku."

"Sehun.." Dan mata Luhan yang tadinya mengantuk berat itu kini berakhir basah oleh tangisnya. Rasa rindu pada Sehun sungguh membuatnya lebih emosional.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Kedatangannya sepertinya sia-sia. Luhan tak juga muncul, setelah menunggu dua jam di cafe di dekat kantornya.

Dalam perjalanannya pulang ia sedikit menimbang-nimbang, "Apa besok aku kesana lagi saja?" gumam Sehun. "Atau kembali sekarang?"

Dddrrrrrttttt...

Sehun merogoh saku nya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dari Chanyeol. **'Tidak usah membelikan titipanku. Baekhyun sudah membelinya lebih dulu. Cepat pulang, cafe sangat ramai.'**

"Dasar menyebalkan." gerutu Sehun.

Kembali Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Aku kembali sekarang saja kalau begitu. Semoga kali ini beruntung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sisa hari itu Luhan habiskan di cafe Kyungsoo. Beralasan tidak enak badan pada Minseok agar dirinya bisa pulang cepat. Padahal ia hanya duduk melamun di cafe Kyungsoo. Menunggu Sehun yang entah akan datang atau tidak.

"Pulang saja Lu. Kantung matamu mengerikan sekali sungguh." ucap Kyungsoo seraya meletakkan air minum di meja Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan menunggu disini sampai cafe mu tutup." ucapnya pelan yang hanya ditanggapi helaan napas oleh Kyungsoo.

Krincing...

"Selamat da...tang!" seru Kyungsoo terputus.

Disana. Di pintu masuk. Sehun berdiri sambil menatap sekeliling cafe yang memang hanya diisi Luhan seorang. Kemudian dirinya berjalan ke kasir untuk memesan minuman (lagi).

"L-Lu." panggil Kyungsoo terbata.

"Apa lagi Kyung? Sudah sana pergi. Ada pengunjung lagi kan." ucap Luhan malas.

"T-tapi Lu..."

"Sudah kau sana buatkan pesanan pengunjung lain. Aku mau sendirian."

"Ish... Luhan!" seru Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Sehun yang saat itu hendak mengucapkan pesanannya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap dua orang yang tampak tengah berdebat. "Luhan?" gumamnya. Secara reflek dirinya berjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Kau menyebalkan Kyungie!" protes Luhan.

"Kau yang menyebalkan. Itu dia. Se..."

"Luhan." panggil Sehun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang memang hapal dan masih ingat dengan jelas seperti apa suara Sehun, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat lucu. "S-Sehun?" tanyanya terbata.

Tanpa diduga Sehun kembali berjalan menghampiri. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang terpaku pandangan. "Akhirnya." ucapnya merasa bahagia hingga senyum penuh kelegaan menghiasi wajahnya.

Setelah Luhan dan Sehun bisa mengendalikan perasaan mereka, keduanya kemudian duduk berhadapan. Sedang kyungsoo memilih pergi membuatkan minuman untuk dua orang yang saat ini hanya saling diam.

"Hai." sapa Sehun memulai.

"H-hai." balas Luhan canggung.

Diseberang, Kyungsoo terlihat tak bisa menahan senyum melihat keduanya yang diliputi aura canggung yang nyata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Aku baik. Kau?"

"Tadi tidak terlalu baik. Tapi sekarang sudah sangat baik." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum. Membuat pipi Luhan sedikit merona. "Jadi kau bekerja disana sekarang?"

"Ya. Aku bekerja disana." jawab Luhan. "Kau disini." ucap Luhan ambigu.

Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum. Sepertinya dirinya paham dengan arah pembicaraan Luhan. "Ya, aku disini. Mencarimu." ucapnya yang semakin membuat pipi Luhan merona. "Aku senang ternyata kedatanganku tidak sia-sia."

"Tapi tadi kau pergi."

"Dan sekarang sudah kembali kan."

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau bahagia Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku bahagia Sehun. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menikmati hidupku." ucap Luhan. Bisa dilihatnya Sehun terdiam.

"Ah ya, tentu saja kau pasti bahagia sekarang, tanpa harus ada yang menyakitimu sepertiku dulu ha ha" ucap Sehun diakhiri tawa canggung akan pertanyaan bodohnya.

Namun ucapan Sehun justru membuat Luhan marah. "Dasar bodoh!"

Dengan segera Luhan mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak pergi dari cafe tepat saat Kyungsoo akan mengantarkan minuman untuk mereka. "Luhan! Kau mau kemana?" seru Kyungsoo, namun Luhan terus saja berjalan dengan menahan marah.

"Sehun ada apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai ia marah seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Sehun pun tak mengerti, ia hanya diam mematung ketika hal itu terjadi. Seolah Luhan baru saja menampar keras dirinya.

"Sehun, aku memang tidak tahu mengapa kalian sekarang bertengkar padahal kalian baru saja bertemu untuk melepas rindu. Ya Luhan begitu merindukanmu, hingga tanpa kau tahu selama beberapa hari belakangan ini ia sering terlihat merenung lalu tiba-tiba menangis sendiri sambil mengucap namamu. Bahkan tadi ketika tahu kau datang kesini namun pergi lagi." jelas Kyungsoo kemudian setelah melihat pasangan hopeless ini memang butuh bantuan.

Sehun terlihat terkejut dengan penjelasan Kyungsoo, benarkah itu? Benarkah Luhan juga merasakan rindu yang sama?

"Sekarang ini keputusanmu untuk menyelesaikan apapun yang belum kalian selesaikan dulu, sebelum semuanya terlambat hingga rasa rindu Luhan berubah benci yang mendalam."

Dengan dorongan penyemangat Kyungsoo, Sehun segera mengejar Luhan dengan tekad dihatinya.

Perasaannya harus diperjuangkan kembali!

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan! Tunggu, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Luhan!"

Sehun berhasil menemukan Luhan yang sedang menghentikan taxi di belokan ujung jalan. Ketika Luhan yang pura-pura tak mendengarkan hendak membuka pintu taxi, tangan Sehun lebih dahulu menghalanginya dan segera menyuruh taxi tersebut agar jalan kembali karena tidak jadi ditumpangi.

"Luhan please?" mohon Sehun mencoba menggenggam tangan Luhan tapi di tepisnya.

"Pergilah, bukankah kau sudah tahu keadaan ku yang sangat 'bahagia' ini sekarang? Pergilah, jangan-"

"Aku merindukanmu." potong Sehun.

Luhan terpaku, ia menggeleng tak percaya. "Ber..berhenti mempermainkanku! jangan-"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Luhan. Sangat."

"Namun untuk saat ini, sekarang, aku tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya karena itu terlalu banyak hingga aku tak sanggup jika harus melihat mu menangis lagi karena ku."

"Yang kau harus tahu bahwa aku merindukanmu dan ingin bersamamu lagi memulai semuanya. Maafkan aku yang terlihat tak tau diri ini, tapi aku memaksamu untuk menerimaku lagi, untuk melanjutkan kisah kita yang dulu, menebus semua kesalahan ku untuk setiap pertanyaan dan air matamu."

Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa jawaban dari mulut Luhan. Sehun memang memaksa, tapi jika Luhan pun tak berkata, ia merasa bahwa semua akan sia-sia.

Luhan tak bereaksi, ia hanya terlihat menunduk dalam. Sehun mencoba menerima. Mungkin inilah akhir mereka.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?". Luhan bertanya ketika Sehun memundurkan langkahnya dan hendak berbalik.

Sehun terdiam menanti, hanya menatap wajah Luhan tak mengerti.

"Sebuah sekuel." ucapnya. "Aku ingin ini menjadi sekuel cerita kita. Dimana kita melanjutkannya namun dengan kisah yang baru. Dengan saling terbuka dan membahagiakan satu sama lain."

Bisakah kita lihat gelap mendung di wajah Sehun dengan sempurna telah hilang sekarang? Ia tak percaya, Luhan menerimanya lagi. Menginginkan kisah baru yang lebih indah bersama lagi dengannya.

"Ya. Sebuah sekuel." ucap Sehun mengiyakan dengan lantang dan senyuman bahagia.

Dari dulu Luhan adalah bagian dari kisah hatinya. Sempat terhenti karena hilang arahnya. Namun siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dalam sebuah sekuel kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik untuk memperbaiki apa yang lalu terjadi.

Karena disemua kisah mereka, baik itu sebelum atau sesudah, Sehun akan tetap bersama Luhannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
